Rules and Guidelines
We use the term "otome game" a little loosely, but for a game to qualify to be listed here, it must fulfill the following conditions: *The game must have Female Protagonist, or at least the option to play as one. *There must be Multiple Romance Options, dating or marriage. **Games with a Female lead and only one main romance option or have a linear plot that involves a love triangle do not count. **Out of the Romantic Options, there must be at least two males (for more on this see games with a gay option). *The game must be fully playable in English (This is a Wiki for English Otome Games after all). Be it an original English release, officially localized or even fan translated. * When adding a page for a game, please remember to use the [[Template:Game_infobox|'game infobox template']] and to fill it out. ** Use a clean, big image for the template. **Do not use any warped, low-quality images or ones that are under 250 x 250 * When adding a Gallery page, please make sure to always add the [[Template:GalleryWarning|'spoiler warning']] to the page and to [[Template:Hide|'hide']] the Images. **Do not add any images that have explicit nudity (aka anything showing uncensored reproductive organs). **Do not create galleries for any Voltage games (they're picky about people uploading CGs of their games) * When adding a character page use [[:Template:Infobox character|'this template']] and when adding a walkthrough, please use [[Walkthrough Template|'this template']]. ** Please format the link to the page as "game title/character name" (example: Amnesia: Memories/Ikki). ** If you're adding a character that is based on a real person, please make sure that information such as birthdays are present in the game. If it's never mentioned, then please do not add any information. ** Only add pages/information on love interests and only ones for female protagonists (this is a wiki for otome games after all, not bishōjo) ** When adding information about a character, please just give general information that a player would discover through any route of the game. When adding information that may be considered a spoiler, please use the [[Template:Hide|'hide template']]. *When adding links to a page, do not add any links to direct downloads or to file hosting websites. **Patches for Fan Translations should be linked to their progress page, where the translation team posts their patch's download link. **When adding a link to Free Game, always link to the official website or forum post (such as Lemma Soft Forums). *Found a page that lacks information and you don't have the resources and/or time to add in the missing info? Use the following: *Find a page that not very well-organized and/or are not using proper templates? Use the following: * Want to help? [[:Category:Info_Needed|'Here are a list of pages']] that need missing information, [[:Category:Disorderly|'here is a list of pages']] that need to be tidied up. * Keep to a minimum with by the Platform, Genre and ect. * Do not add any unnecessary categories (for example "Games with time travel" or "Games Set in --") * When there is more than one page of information for a single game (like character pages), for example Period Cube, it's OK to add the title as a category for that game, this will help make all related pages easier to find. * When a digital game is removed from the app stores and/or no longer available play, use the discontinued category and remove all the other categories on that game's page. The only other category it should have is the game's own title if there multiple pages (see previous statement). Yheses are used when adding information on release dates and different regional publishers and ect. = Patches = World Wide = Japanese = North America = European = Australian = South Korea = Chinese Can't find the flag you need? check out here for a more complete listbishoujo game Category:Help